


Like real people do

by HunterWithaproblem



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, first real writing, me avoiding sexy times like a champ?, phil and clint - Freeform, ugm idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterWithaproblem/pseuds/HunterWithaproblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint pines coulson asks him out for coffee and more.</p><p>im not sure how to summarize</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like real people do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriCakes/gifts).



> this is my, well ill mark it as my second fic, but the first one i did was just something i sent someone that i didnt even proof read.
> 
> but my friend got me into this ship. and i was really bored in astronomy class so i sort of wrote up this 
> 
> im avoiding writing the sexy times like a fucking champ man!
> 
> the tittle was based off a hozier song that i was listening to while writing this haha

Clint stares, He stares because he can’t really believe what he’s seeing.

Phil Coulsin, his handler, and the man he’s been pining for since the day he was recruited, who he just shared a cup of coffee with for the first time, who asked to come home with him giving Clint his most seductive smile he has ever seen, was standing in front of him, suite jacket slung over his coach, tie loose, and is staring Clint down with such intensity as he undoes his shirt painfully slow.  
Clint is just so awestruck with this moment that he doesn't do anything, doesn't move or blink or even shuts his mouth that’s been hanging open since Phil s “how about we take this date back to my place” line in the coffee shop.

“Barton” 

The sound hits him hard shaking him from his trance to notice that Phil got closer, very closer…. very close. 

‘Shit’ is all Clint can think; he swallows and looks the man in front of him up and down

“Coulson”

“You know I pictured this with, more you paying more attention and less of me just giving you a personal strip Clint.” Phil smiles as he tugs at Clint’s shirt

“Sorry sir but I’m still processing how exactly we got here. In your place. Half naked….and about to do this thing that were about to. Do!”

Phil laughs, he actually laughs and Clint is struck in the gut with how much he loves it. 

“I mean, I don’t mean it as a bad thing in fact this is a really really great thing, I’m just trying to figure out exactly how this happened, like was this just a ‘oh look its Barton, lets get coffee the fuck’ or was this a ‘oh hey Barton you’re so good looking I've been wanting to do this for a while now’ witch I’m fine with both really because I've been wanting this for a while to and “ 

Phil leans in planting his lips against Clint to shut him up 

“Barton, the bed is less then 5 steps away please do me a favor and shut up and get in it”

Honestly how can he think after a kiss and demand like that? Clint drags Phil by the hand into the room not being able to wipe away that grin on his face and shuts the door. 

The next morning he’d wake up make Phil a pot of coffee, drink half of it himself, and suggest maybe getting some pizza for dinner after work or something. 

Phil just responds with a kiss. Witch Clint takes as a yes.


End file.
